Two Times Cursed
by Diamond Pawn
Summary: She felt the air rush out of her lungs. Her eyes stung with tears. At a closer look, his tatoo- or at least she'd thought it was a tatoo- was oozing with darkness. A familiar one, at that. She stiffled a cry of sadness. The poor boy was cursed. OC. R&R!
1. The Cursed

**Hello, hello~ AllenxOC fanfic! ^^ So far i've got nothing interesting to say, so... Read on!**

**Oh wait, before you do that: The OC's name is Jenna. She's asian (like Lenalee), but hey, i wasnt trying to base her off anyone. The asian thing is just a coincidence. If you're going to preach to me about bad spelling/gramar/lameness/coinicidences-dont-exist, then shoo! :O Okay, now read on x]**

**Disclamer: i do NOT own DGM. If i did, why the hell am i stuck in the living hell called 'High School'?**

Jenna sighed and watched as the scenery of houses, cars, and lawns flew by, pressing her forehead against the glass. She was always groggy in the morning. Apparently everyone else on the bus had the same idea-- the bus was mostly silent, except for the low murmering of people waking up. Getting bored of eavesdropping, Jenna stared at the miniature people in sparkling leaf green, sky blue, baby pink, and sunflower yellow danced beside the bus. Some people would call them fairies. Their giant wings would have been thought to slow them down, but the fairies managed to twirl around, spiraling with the leaves blown up by the rush of the car.

For some reason, they seemed to greatly enjoy this-- it seemed to be a pass time. Jenna, obviously, could see some things most people cant. She'd found this out when she was about five. The fairies had been enjoying their little game when she spotted them. When she'd asked her mother, who was usually very calm and acceptive, went very pale and told her daughter that she was just seeing things-- there were only leaves outside the car.

Although she still wasnt entirely sure of what she could see, Jenna was pretty sure that the only two things she could see were spirits, and--

"Good morning," a polite, quiet-yet-cheerful voice said to the bus driver. Mr. Thomas just grunted in reply. He wasnt a morning person either.

The voice that had spoken wasnt familiar to her, so Jenna tore her eyes from the little dance the fairies were performing, her eyes brimming with curiosity.

Her coal back eyes met stormy gray eyes. Although the color was quite flat, the eyes still looked kind, gentle... beautiful. The boy who had entered was looking for a place to sit, turning his head from side to side, his white, gleaming hair making a halo around his head. Jenna felt her heart melt. Shaking her head, she continued to observe the new student. He wore a black hoodie sweat-shirt with a strange design on the left shoulder area; she didnt think much of it, as most clothes now a-days were looking stranger than that. A peep of his white shirt peered out from under his hoodie. Jeans, with a fair amount of wear and tear, reached to a little below his ankles, making him look shorter than he really was-- or maybe he_ was _short. His sneakers looked more like boots, but that didn't matter much, considering the bazzaire clothing the pink-punk girl with tie-dyed hair was wearing only a yard or two away.

Then Jenna focused on the boy's face, and almost gasped in pity and horror. For such an innocent looking person, he was obviously not hanging with the right crowd. He had a red tatoo running from over his left eye to his chin. It was an upside down star that seemed to drip red ink to his chin. It gave her the creeps, for it looked like the boy was crying blood. After staring at his tatoo like an idiot for about half a minute, she looked down. It wasnt like she'd never seen someone with a tatoo, after all. Ninety percent of her high school's population had at least one. And a piercing that wasnt on the ear. And red, blood shot eyes.

She shuddered. The high school she currently attends to was mainly built for trouble makers. She'd been sent here by mistake, and the faculty of three schools were trying to switch her out. Yet, it'd been almost half a semester. They were still trying-- or so they said. Jenna scolded herself for actually allowing herself to think that there would be another decent person, another victim of bad planning. Another person in her situation.

While she had been pondering, the new boy had found himself an empty seat-- next to her. Quickly, yet calmly, he glided over to her. She briefly wondered if he was a vampire. The very thought made her gag. 1) They dont exist, and 2) Who the hell said they looked like what Stephanie Meyer thought they'd look like?!

Embarassingly, the fallen angel-- she called him that in her mind because she didnt know his name, and he looked like an angel, but the only people here were bad, bad people, excluding herself-- had reached her just as she gagged. He raised an eyebrow questioningly, but didnt say anything about it. Instead, he asked politely, "May i sit here?"

His voice was so... melodious, for lack of better wording, that she could only not her head. He sat down, shifting his backpack so that it wasn't in his way.

He turned to face her.

"Hello, my name's Allen."

Feeling her cheeks burn from his closeness, for he was very good looking, she took the offered hand. She looked up, feeling like she should at least let him know her name. "Hey, Allen. My name's Jen--"

Before she could finish her own name, she felt the air rush out of her lungs. At a closer look, she felt a rush of pity and horror again. His tatoo-- or at least she'd _thought _it was a tatoo-- was oozing with darkness. A familiar one, at that. The darkness. The one she'd seen on so many people before. The one she'd grown used to seeing. She stiffled a cry of pure sadness.

The poor boy was cursed.

**Okaii, that's it for chapter one~ Sorry it's kinda short and really lame. But still, Read and Rate pleaseee. Commenting would be nice... be gentle please, no flamers. This is my first fanfic after all. Still i'd like a bit of critique. I need some pointers from the pro's, cuz right now, i'm just spewin' out ideas without really planning... x__x; yeah. Anyway. It could get longer, depending on rating and remarks. :D Well thanks! Baibai~ x]**


	2. The Pentacle

**Whoaaaaa. Been a long time since I've updated! Sorry! D: Anyway, I've been thinking of a plot, as some suggested (THANKS!! XD). Thus, I havent been updating. Sorry for gramatical errors! *Cough* TATTOO, not tatoo. MY BAD!!! XD Onward!  
**

**Disclamer: Even though I've made people wait just as long for my chapter as Katsura-dono did (XD), I'm not her and this is a fanfic, not manga! **

"Are you alright, Jen?" Allen asked in concern, noticing my pause.

"Yes, yes! I'm just _dandy_!" Jenna managed to gasp out.

_You'd think I'd be used to seeing such things already,_ Jenna thought, struggling to slow her breathing. _Then again, it's not really something you can get used to. Its like saying people should get used to seeing the young kids in Africa starve to death. It's terrible no matter what you do!_

Allen eyed Jenna with concern, as if he didn't quite believe her. _Hmm, I wonder why,_ Jenna thought sarcasticly. Clearing her throat, Jenna tried again.

"Really. I'm fine... Allen."

He didn't buy it.

She cleared her throat. "Really," she added as an afterthought. Jenna decided to beam mental rays of words at him, saying 'I'm fine, stop it. People are staring. Why do you care anyway, I've only known you for less than 5 minutes!'

He got the message. Students who had turned to stare at the new kid and to 'watch the show' now turned away, back to whatever they were doing before-- mostly sleeping.

The remainder of the ride was silent, except for a bit of sniffling, coughing, or muttering from other people. It kind of reminded her of a doctor's waiting room. For lack of anywhere else to look, Jenna turned her attention back to the mythical dance outside.

Her mind wandered, and she almost forgot the presence of Allen! He was _very _quiet. Eventually, her mind drifted its way to the topic of _Allen_. Who was he? Where did he come from? Why did he bleach his hair white? And, most of all, _Why is he cursed?_ In all of her 16 years, Jenna had never seen a curse so strong-- or so strange, for that matter. Allen's looked as if it had some kind of deep and tragic past. The worse she'd seen up to now was only half of that-- if even. Most seemed to be caused from minor disagreements, making the wronged say a curse that causes bad luck. It doesnt leave a big, obnoxious physical mark; in fact, only a pentacle shaped mark appears somewhere-- usually on the ankles, though the more severe it is, the higher the location. Speaking of which, why isnt the pentacle on Allen?

Jenna, not wanting to seem stalker-ish, pretended to stretch while looking at his face. It wasn't hard, considering he was sitting to her right, making the left side of his face-- and thus the curse-- extremely visible.

Unfortunately, not all of it was visible. The upper part of his curse was hidden beneath snowy bangs. Jenna nearly groaned in frustration. Luckily, Allen was reading a book or letter of some kind, so it wouldn't be _that _obvious if she leaned to see better.

Craning her neck forward to see past his bangs, Jenna was mortified when Allen looked up, right into her eyes. She felt herself turning red.

"What're you doing, Jen?" He raised a delicate eyebrow, his right hand on the book to save the page.

"I-I-I... Uh... I was just..." Jenna was too embarassed to point out that her name was Jenna, not Jen. Besides, it wasn't _that _bad to hear him call her that. Ah, puppy-love._ I'll get over it, _she thought. "How did you know?" She changed the subject.

"I'm not blind, you know. I can see out of the corner of my eye, even if i dont want to."

"Right." Jenna looked down. How mortifying. _Besides, it's not my fault that his eyes are such a stormy grey, he looks blind._ His eyes looked plenty clear right now. _Or not._

In fact, his eyes looked so clear and confident... So trustworthy and ... Jenna was transfixed to his eyes. Staring straight into them, she found herself wanting to tell him about her so-called 'skill'. So she did. Hey, impulsiveness runs in the family. "Where's the pentacle?"

Allen stiffened and stared at her in suprise. "W-what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do! That curse is too obnoxious for you to not notice. Usually there's a pentacle on it, though I cant seem to find yours... Aha, found it."

He had shook his head madly, obviously in denial, which shifted the bangs he had put on top of the upper-half of the curse. The pentacle was quite obvious, though she had noticed it before. Perhaps she just hadn't noted it before because she had thought it was a tattoo. Either way, it was crystal clear now.

Allen's eyes clouded, and he looked down, thinking fast. "It's not a curse. I.. got this... BIRTHMARK!... when i was... born. Ha." His eyes betrayed his doubt. Besides, the lie was terrible, anyway. He was obviously spouting this out as it popped into his mind.

"Allen, you can't trick me. I can see it's darkness." What she didnt mention was that usually the name of the curser was engraved in or on the pentacle-- though it was only visible to her, for some reason. She could hide that, at least... _Just kidding, I lied, _Jenna thought. The curiousity was too much.

"Who's Mana?"

**LOL, sorry it's so short. I've got tons of homework today. XD Speaking of which, gotta go. Bai guys! I'll upload again, promise.. Just don't know when... SORRYYYYY. :(**


	3. Red and Black

**Booya. Two chapters in a week. I'm on FI-YAA (Fire) xD!!! Alrighty. So. I'm sure you're curious about what happens next. So. Forward march! Or downward, considering you're reading... ANYWAY:**

**Disclaimer: My story is too lame to be compared to the real thing :)**

Allen's eyes took on a blank look. A look that told Jenna that she'd really let her mouth shoot off and it'd hit him in a very fragile memory in his heart. _Actually, he seems _all _fragile! Looks like the tiniest impact could kill 'im!_ Still, she felt guilty.

"I-I'm sorry," she tried to attone. "I didn't mean to pry... Sorry..." The end came out more like a mumble. And then a whisper: "Sorry."

Allen didn't reply. He only stared forward for a while, the book in his lap coming dangerously close to falling. Then, after a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence, he stirred from his memory trance, quietly asking, "How did you know about Mana?"

Jenna waited a bit for more, but that was all he said. Allen continued to look dead ahead. It seemed terrifying to Jenna, for, though she'd only known him for a few minutes, she'd gotten used to seeing his happy face, eyes gleaming with curiousity and life, much like her own. Now his stormy grey eyes seemed dull, colorless... lifeless. Cold.

"I-I-I..." Her voice faltered. Her mouth seemed dry. Her throat was too tight. A bead of sweat ran down her face. She rewetted her lips and tried again, voice quivering, "I... saw his name..."

"Where."

It was not a question. More of a statement. Mana was a very important person, either infamous and hated, or so precious it was painful.

"Your pentacle." Jenna's voice was small.

His left hand instinctively moved up, touching the mark tenderly with his fingertips. After a brief pause, he nodded slowly, then removed his gloved hand.

"I see," was all he said.

Desprate to make it up to him, Jenna babbled away-- "I'm so sorry, Allen. I shouldn't have pried. It was my fault, please dont be mad. I--"

He held up his gloved left hand, and Jenna broke off, sentence half formed in her mouth. "It's fine, Jen. You didn't know."

A dim memory flitted by Jenna's thoughts: The same sentence, spoken with a dull, dead voice. A dark haired, dark skinned, tall man. Gold eyes looked down at her with sad eyes. Her father...?

Jenna shook her head. _Not now,_ she thought. _He left when I was three. No way I'd remember him._ She tried to convince herself to forget, but the sad, golden eyes were just branded in her mind now.

Golden eyes... Hm... Jenna dwelled on it, seeing as Allen was going to be a bit depressed for now. Gold eyes... _Noah._

_What? _The word had just flashed in her mind, like a neon sign in a dark alley. Random and obnoxious. _Noah? What's _that_? Some brand of clothing my dad wore?_ Thinking hard, Jenna tried to remember what kind of clothing he had wore. Fragments came-- sleek, old fashioned hat, dark grey suit... black bow-tie with a long, dark, faded red line in the center, running all the way through.

Movement to her right caught her attention. A single tear tried sliding down Allen's cheek, though it barely made it halfway before he wiped it away with a finger. Jenna's guilt came back like a flood. _Oh dear, I made him cry. On his first day too! Not even 30 minutes into the day! What's wrong with me?!_

Then, a ribbon's corner, peeping out from beneath his hoodie caught her attention. It was long and a faded, dark red color, with a single, long black line through it-- the exact inverse of her father's. This was interesting. Without thinking, she asked.

"Allen, where'd you get that ribbon?"

"... Mana gave it to me... shortly before he... died."

Jenna's eyes dilated. _Fuggin'! No wonder he was sensative to Mana! HE'S DEAD. And now I've mentioned him TWICE. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!?!?!?!_

"Sorry..." Jenna said again. She couldn't think of anything else to say.

He made no response. "Well, my father had one just like that, except inverse. Maybe they got it at the same store...?"

This caught his attention. "What? He does? Can I see it? Where can I meet your father?" Then he realized what he had asked, and turned slightly red. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Uhh, though you can't meet my father..."

Alarmed, he asked, "Why?"

"Because he's dead." She almost added "too", but decided that would've been a bad idea.

Allen's eyes widened. "I'm sorry!!" He practically bowed at her. _Who does that anymore? Everyone just says it and expects it to be over with. Old fashioned much?_

"It's okay, Allen. Let's call it even."

"Alright.."

Silence.

"You can see the ribbon tomorrow."

"What?"

"You can--"

"I heard you."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Because I'm wondering 'How'."

"Isn't that obvious? I'm bringing it to school! Or maybe if you want to see it earlier, you can come over today."

Allen contemplated. His urge to see this interesting new inverse-ribbon and his absolute rule of Do-Not-Enter-A-Woman's-Home-When-You've-Just-Known-Her-For-25-Minutes clashed.

"... Maybe we should wait 'til tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," he agreed, nodding, apparently relieved on having the decision made quickly and smoothly.

His backpack moved. Jenna nearly screamed, but her mind beat her to it. It was flashing warning signs and sirens, possibilities raced through-- _RAT? MOUSE? BUG?! SNAKE!?!?!_

"What was THAT?" She managed to say.

"What?" He turned, just as a gleam of gold appeared at the zipper. He practically threw his book at it, in his haste to hide it.

"Too late, Allen. I saw it. Machine's aren't allowed at school."

"It's not.. exactly... a machine..." He said, careful with his words. He still wasn't sure how much she'd seen.

"Well it looks like an interesting immitation of the Golden Snitch from Harry Potter. Can I see it?"

"What's a snitch? What's a Harry Potter? Sure.." He looked confused. Removing his book from on top of the thing, he grabbed it and handed it to her, muttering "Behave" at it before placing it in her outstretched hand.

"Harry Potter isn't an 'it', he's a person. Sort of. He's a character in a pretty well-known book. The series is actually called 'Harry Potter'. A snitch is a kind of.. uhm.. bewitched _ball_ that flies around a field, and the witches and wizards-- that's what Harry is-- try to catch it while staying on a broom."

"Uh. Right."

She rolled her eyes and turned to examine the specimen. It was the size of a baseball. Gleaming golden, the ball with yellow wings and a long fluffy tail with an interesting cross on it flapped it's oversized wings. Then it nodded its... body, seeing as it had no actual head.

"Oh my gosh, it's so cute! What is it?" Jenna asked, never taking her eyes away from it.

"It's a golem. His name is Timcanpy."

Timcanpy stretched out his wings. Then, suddenly, he yawned. His mouth was lined with rows of white teeth, all sharp as razors. The mouth was practically 2/3 of his body! He looked terrifying, dispite his puny size. Jenna almost dropped him.

"MOUTH?! You'd think it'd have no place for a mouth to fit!"

"Yes, well. He was build by a.. slightly erratic... man." Allen's teeth ground together. Apparently this "slightly erratic" man was not very high up on Allen's Favorate's List.

"Can he speak?"

"No, but sometimes it seems as if he can. He's my oldest companion. Sorry if he's bothering you." The last part was added as Timcanpy fluttered to her shoulder, folded his wings, and sat like a bird in a warm nest.

"Tim!" Allen hissed. "Stop that!"

Jenna giggled, charmed by the ball of shininess. "It's quite alright, Allen. Tim, huh? Aren't you a handsom, cute, little thing. Coochie coo~" She crooned at Tim, scratching it where she thought it's chin was. Allen face-palmed. _So figures the thing built by that man would be a lady killer, too!_

**Haha, short, still, but a bit longer? Anyway, I gotta go again. Busy weekend coming up. Oh the joy. Probably won't upload this weekend, so... Don't jump tackle me xD I'll try to get more in! :D Thanks for reading. Now go... RATE! And/or Comment? o.o please?**


	4. Suspended

**Alrighty, so I took people's advice about mass planning again, and reformatted the whole thing xD There will be a lot more uploads when my teachers stop trying to drown me in homework and projects :(**

**Disclaimer: Hoshino-sama doesn't have projects to do :(**

So they _were _behind this, _he thought. But why? Did they already know about the Innocence? _Must find it quickly, then.

_"Allen!" Road shrieked happily. "I haven't seen you in so long! Where have you been? We should be--" She stopped abruptly when Tykki held up his left hand, signalling to her to be quiet._

_"Do you make it your personal thing to get in the way of the Earl every single time, boy?" Tykki asked. _

_"Why yes, I do." _

_Tykki grunted in amusement and lit a cigarette. After taking a deep meditative inhale (and an equally meditative exhale), Tykki seemed to be thinking something over._

_Allen's eye activated._

_Or maybe Tykki was just summoning Akuma. Good. The more souls saved, the better._

_Allen activated Crown Clown and tensed, waiting for the onslaught._

_After a brief analysis, he noted that most of the Akuma were level 1 and 2. A few level 3's mingled in the crowd. There were no giant Akuma's and absolutely no level 4's. All the better--the level 4's hurt to look at. Their pitiful souls eternally wearing a mournful look that could wither the most heartless person's heart. _

_The Akuma charged on an unspoken command. They errupted in cheers, jeers, taunts, and whoops of excitement. They were obviously very happy to be sent on such an important mission of destroying an excorsist. _

_"Good-bye, boy." _

_"See ya, Allen!"_

_A door appeared, and Road and Tykki stepped in. Allen grit his teeth. _

_"Wait!" he called. "What are you doing here?! What are you after?!"_

_They kept going._

_Allen broke past the two Akuma he was holding off, and darted toward the door. As fast as he was, the flying Akuma were much faster. A whole group blocked his path, and the door closed and vanished. Allen clenched his fists. _

_To make matters worse, he was right in the middle of the swarm. They chuckled evilly, throwing insults, and jeers at him. "We've got you now, excorsist!" was heard all around him. They jerked toward him as one, each throwing unique attacks at him. Allen dodged nimbly, slashing and freeing souls left and right. Not that bad._

_Then, mid-leap, Allen heard a terrible, high-pitched giggle. Right. Behind. Him._

_He knew that laugh. In all his time in the Order, he'd only encountered it once, and it had been destroyed with the help of two special-type excorsists, and a general. His blood ran cold._

_Bracing himself for the sight, Allen landed, cat-like, and spun on his heel._

_A hideous blue _thing_ stood infront of him, a big pentacle stamped onto its stomach, like a bullet wound in the chest. Allen's eye, not having deactivated since the beginning, swivelled freely, locking onto the soul trapped inside. It was sobbing, tears pouring down it's mutated face, crying out 'Help me! Stop me!! Love me! Can you see me? Can you hear me? You live for us! Stop me!' The soul was skeletal, covered almost completely in chains, bounding it to it's vessel. It appeared so sad... so pitiful..._

_Allen's heart ached, and he once again felt the need to free it. There was also the uncontrollable need to destroy it. The Akuma giggled again, it's human-like figure eerily gaunt, like someone who'd been starved for too long. _

_"Hello."_

_Allen stiffened. _Ignore it, _he thought. _Concentrate on the fighting. There's nobody else here, so one mistake could be the end.

_He could tell this was going to be a very, _very _long night._

Jenna noticed that Allen had cuts and bruises appearing all over his pale skin a week ago. Allen had been at school for over three weeks now. She had always known that his short size, white hair, and obnoxious curse would draw attention to him. She should've known he'd be bullied.

Allen never complained about it, but she knew.

She once asked him about it, but he'd just grinned sheepishly and say, "I fell..."

_Fell! Ha. They probably helped you fall. Several times. Whoever 'they' were. _

Whoever was picking on Allen, she was going to find out.

She weaved through the crowd of students, all trying to get to class. Allen's white hair made him easy to spot, dispite the hustle and bustle of the busy halls. She followed the familiar shock of white hair bobbing through.

After about two minutes, the crowds started thinning out. She was definately going to be late for class. Oh well. She had to be Allen's body guard, 'cause he obviously wasn't going to do anything about it. Though, of course, she wasn't going to tell him--it'd hurt his "manly pride" or something.

At one minute before the bell rang, the halls were almost empty. Allen made his way into the out of bounds section, which was basically a hallway that had been abandoned in the middle of constructions. The hall started out like any other, except for the lack of people in it and the lack of electricity (which made the hall seem long, narrow and eerily dark).

Allen walked briskly down the dark hall, oblivious to this. Jenna hesitated. The hall had always creeped her out. Then, after swallowing a couple of times, Jenna mustered up her courage, squeezed the textbooks in her hands, and walked forward.

_What if he's doing this because someone bullied him into it? What if they said if he didn't graffiti on the wall, they'd beat him up? No, Allen wasn't the type of person to do something like that, even if he was being threatened_, she reasoned. _But what if they threatened to beat _me _up?_

This made her stop. It was pretty well known that she and Allen were close, and he _was _the type of person to do something to defend his friends...

She shook her head. _He wouldn't do that for me. I can take care of myself, and he knows that. So what is it?_

Noticing that she was standing alone in a dark hallway made her start. She followed Allen's white hair, which caught all the light there was, so he looked like a ghost. That was creepy. She shivered and hastened after him.

***

The bell had rung a long time ago. Who knew that the forbidden hallway was this freakin' long? Her teachers were probably pissed off. Oh well, Allen was definately more important.

Jenna snapped out of her thoughts just in time to hit the breaks to avoid colliding with Allen, who had stopped. They had finally reached the end, where the walls and tiled floor suddenly cut off. There was a suspicious looking man in a faded brown robe huddled at the corner.

He was wearing a backpack.

Allen approached the man fearlessly.

The man stirred. At seeing Allen, he stood up.

"Innocence," he said.

Jenna nearly screamed. A child molester! She needed to get Allen away from him! Without thinking any further, Jenna ran at Allen, full throttle, grabbed his arm while still runnning, and dragged him away.

Both Allen and the man seemed extremely surprised. _Good. The Element of Surprise is amazing when it's on your side._

Allen had found his voice. "Jenna? What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"No time. Tell you when we're far, far away from that pervert," she panted. _Phew, I need t' work out more! Allen doesn't even seem out of breath, and he's been running as long as I have!_

After about fifteen minutes of non-stop running, Jenna stopped and slowed her breathing, dispite her lungs screaming at her "NEED MORE AIR!", and listened. There were no footsteps behind them. "Okay," she said and turned to look at Allen.

He seemed as he normally did, like he had just been walking instead of sprinting. Jenna nearly fell over--_God, I must be _really _out of shape!_

She was already covered in sweat and was gasping for breath. She made a mental note to exorcise more.

"You... What... with... that man... Didn't you... see... he... was... suspicious and... danger... ous?!" Jenna said in between breaths.

"What, the Find--ermm..." Allen said, quite without a gasp or break. "Yes, yes I did. But he's not--it's not--I didn't..." He stumbled over words as if he had so much to say without the words to say it.

Jenna took the time to calm her breathing.

"Wait a minute!" Allen had an epiphany. "We're _way _late for class!"

"_THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT?!_"

"Well... yes," he said. "Am I not supposed to?"

"I dont--well _yes_, but you nearly got raped over there by some hobo and you're worried about class?! Allen, you've got the most messed up priorities in the world!"

Allen turned a bright shade of red. "I did _not_! Listen! I was merely trying to give that Finder my mission report when you geniusly kidnapped me, obviously without much planning!"

"Finder? Mission report? Wait, _what?_"

Allen took a deep breath.

"You probably won't believe this..."

***

"I'm sorry!" Jenna exclaimed, bowing slightly (a habit she picked up from Allen), for the twentieth time.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," the Finder said patiently. "No harm done."

"But I called you a--"

"Yes, I know. It's fine. Really. Drop it."

After it had been cleared up, and all of her (sometimes stupid) questions had been answered, Jenna realized what an idiotic mistake she had made. At least now she knows what that weird symbol on Allen's jacket meant.

"So... you really work at the Black Order?"

"Yes," said the exasperated Finder, for the billionth time.

"Great. I suppose we should get to class now, eh, Allen?"

"Probably," Allen agreed.

"Let's get going..."

***

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Bellowed Mr. Funderharp.

Jenna and Allen both cringed.

"Sorry," Jenna squeaked.

He glared at her. "You haven't had a single tardy, the both of you, and now you decide to _halfway _skip class?! Have you _lost your minds_?!"

This time both the offenders kept their heads down and stayed silent, lest a response bring on a whole new onslaught of lectures.

"I'm _talking to you_!"

_We know, _Jenna thought pertly.

"We teachers go out of our ways to come to school every day to teach you ingrateful brats, and this is how you repay us? By sneaking off and getting into fights?!"

"Wha--"

"DON'T ARGUE, MS. OZMUND, TAKE A LOOK AT YOURSELVES."

Jenna did as she was told. To her horror and surprise, she found herself looking indeed like she had just gotten out of a fight--her hair, usually so neat and clean, was messy and bedraggled, her face, hands, and pants were covered in dirt from the unpaved parts of the hall, and she her textbooks were torn and bent in odd places. Allen was pretty much in the same way.

She groaned inwardly. How could she have been so careless?!

"In any case, you're both suspended."

"WHAT?!" Jenna's heart nearly stopped.

"You heard me. For the next two weeks, don't bother showing up for class. Now go."

Jenna gaped.

"GO!" Mr. Funderharp thundered, his face turning beet red.

"Let's go," Allen murmered, tapping her arm.

She turned numbly and stumbled out of the classroom after him.

"Now what? I can't tell my mom I got kicked out."

"Then don't. She wont know anyway. All the teachers are too lazy to call your home."

"Right," she said, though she didn't believe it for a moment.


	5. Let the Games Begin

**Hey readers! Sorry it took me so long. Lot of problems arising like the zombies from the grave -.- Anyway, thanks for reading and sticking with the story!! I love you all (and am forever grateful!) If this one doesn't completely make sense (and it probably wont), that's okay! XD **

**Disclaimer: I dont own DGM, even though i want to...**

"AHA!" Jenna yelled in triumph. "I beat you!"

Allen sighed and threw down his cards. "I now officially hate double speed. Let's play Poker!"

"Nice try, Allen, but I don't know how to play Poker."

"I could teach you," he said hopefully. "It really isn't all that difficult..."

Jenna gave him a look that stopped him from finishing his thought. "No," she said firmly. "Besides, we really ought to do something other than cards now, Allen. We might start to look like hobo's or something." She looked around. They were sitting in the lee of a broken down, old wall. It was the remains of one of those random brick walls that the government built to keep wild animals or something out of neighborhoods. Obviously it was a failed neighborhood. The houses had never been bought; some were even stopped midconstruction. Plastic covers flapped sadly in the wind, dirty and dishieveled like the wall. Dust and plants now ruled this place.

_Why are we here? _Jenna's shoulder-angel asked in a disdainful way. _It's so gross and... underworld-ish. _The mental angel sniffed huffily. This was no place for a helper of the Lord!

_We're here_, the shoulder-devil answered wryly, _because SOMEONE_-- she stabbed her tiny pitchfork into Jenna's shoulder, where she stood--_ decided that this was one of the only places she wouldn't get caught by her mother. _The devil glared. _Though this is NOT what I consider being bad._

_Ugh. This place _reeks! _I can't believe _she (glare) _dragged _Allen _into this. _The angel fumed.

"Oh shut it," Jenna muttered. "You're not even real!"

"What?" Allen asked, confused.

"Ehh... Nothing. Just... Talkin' to myself... Like normal people do..." Jenna raised her eyebrows at herself. _That did NOT make sense, _she chided herself.

_Tell me about it. "Like normal people do"? What the heck was that? Completely mental, you are. _The devil rolled her eyes, scoffing. _What a retard. _

Jenna decided the give her shoulder-devil the cold shoulder. _Hey, she deserved it! _

_Whatever,_ the devil said, and dissappeared into a puff of smoke.

The whole time, Allen had the courtesy to stay silent. Or maybe he was just musing to himself that he picked the wrong person to hang out with. Or was contemplating sending her to a mental hospital.

"Blah. So, what do you want to do now? I'm bored of cards, and school's not an option. Neither is home."

Allen thought for a moment, then responded, "I don't know. Maybe we should--"

He was cut off by a whirring sound. His hand flew to his cursed eye, as if covering it, shielding it from sight. Jenna could see him grind his teeth together. He whipped around, his right eye searching for... something. _But what? _

He kept turning, looking for something out of sight, muttering to himself.

"Allen?" Jenna asked. "What's wrong? What're you looking for?" His behavior was making her nervous. "Allen?"

He ignored her. She heard him mumble in a strained voice, "_is it close?_"

"Is _WHAT _close, Allen? What's going ON?"

She started glancing around with hunted eyes as well. Though Allen's behavior was unexplained, it had to do with his cursed eye, so it couldnt be good. All the signs pointed to _DANGER! DANGER! _

The land still _looked _the same. Barren... Empty... _Wait, what was that? _

"Uhh... Allen?"

He was facing the _wrong way. _"Allen?"

Still muttering to himself.

"ALLEN." She grabbed the arm holding his eye, forcing him to turn. At first his eyes just flashed confusion. Then he saw it too. For a horrifying moment, Allen's kind, grey eyes showed hunger (_for blood?) _and determination (_to kill?)_. It was only a brief moment, but Jenna still shivered at these emotions in her kind-hearted friend.

He convulsed. Allen leaned forward, looking like a cat ready to pounce. The _thing _came out into the open, heading toward them, it's horrible, deformed face staring blankly ahead, it's mouth parted in a permanent scream. It had no human body, but rather a brown, wasp-nest-like... mound for a body. It had weird tubes attatched to it at random places. _Like a gun, _she couldnt help but think. This made her shudder in fear. It did not walk, but rather floated, drifting-- flying. A tangle of black stuff hung at the bottom of it's body, like some sort of gruesome tail. There was a soul inside it. The poor soul was chained to the disgusting, sad excuse of a body. Tears streamed constantly down eyeless sockets. Though for some reason, the empty sockets looked riveted to Allen. It begged, "love me... stop me..." It looked.. so sad... so sad.....

It was horrible already, but to make matters worse, more arrived. Some looking the same, others more human-like, with limbs and a distiguishable head. _All _had a soul, enslaved within.

Allen sighed, but not in defeat. More like... _sadness? _

A tiny tear slid down his face.

Suddenly, the world was still. Nothing moved--not even a breath of wind. In that silence, Allen whispered, "_Innocence, Activate._"

For a second, all she could see was white. Then, a silver metaled mask, smiling, spun around her vision. _Almost like a clown! It was so happy, just like Allen usually is... Maybe a clown will put a happy face on those dispairing souls, _Jenna thought sadly.

And then she realized that it WAS Allen. Sort of.

"What the--"

She stared at the stranger that looked like Allen, but was not. His white hair was whisked to one side, and his cursed eye-- she gulped. His cursed eye was... out of the socket.

It looked like machinery, but... wireless. It had a sort of cog, rotating, surrounding a red lense, which was over his eye, which rotated freely until it spotted the _thing_. A tinier version of the same thing rotated in the opposite direction below.

He was wearing the same clothing as he was before, except now there was a white cloak, rimmed with white fur. There was a hood attached. The clownish mask appeared to be glued to the hood of the cloak. _That was probably what i saw, _Jenna mentally noted.

And then Allen lunged. Not in a jerky way, but more like a sleek, silent bullet, quietly, quickly reaching its target...

He raised his left hand, and Jenna gasped. He had been standing to her left, so _his _left was facing away from her, therefore she didnt notice before. But _now..._

His left hand was not there. Instead, there was a creepy, metalic claw. It seemed vaguely cat-like, however the claws were much, much longer and seemed many times sharper. It was black, which contrasted greatly with the altogether _whiteness_ of Allen himself. By that, she meant his hair, cloak, and pale skin, not his race.

He raked the sharp knifes down the body of one of the weird _things _that were invading.

She could've swore she saw him smile. From her point of view, it looked as if Allen were laughing that he just killed the deformed, sorrowful being. Laughing that he had killed.

Jenna closed her eyes and swallowed hard. Even if they were unholy things, she couldn't help but feel pity for the thing. It's soul had not meant to do what it was doing.

That's when she noticed the souls of the one's Allen was destroying. They were freed from their chains of enslavement. Their tears stopped. They smiled, thanking Allen, and floated up to Heaven.

_He was not smiling at killing, but rather at saving... Not a murder, but a saint... How could I have been so wrong?_

_Wait, i thought he told me about this! But it just looks so different from what I expected... Wow._

As she watched Allen exorcise the demons, she realized that the shiny black tubes on them were indeed guns. _Huge _guns. They were all at the moment pointed at Allen. She stiffled a scream as they shot their bullets, all as large as two coffee mugs set on top of eachother. _Oh my God, he's going to die! There are so many! _

Little did she know that Allen has faced mobs ten times the size of this one. This mob was like child's play to him.

In less than ten minutes, Allen had already freed over half of the souls trapped inside. Only a few were left. He let his guard down.

There was a loud sound of someone cocking a gun behind him. He tensed, but did not panic, thinking that the gun was trained on _his _head.

Then, someone laughed a high-pitched, slightly echo-y, _evil _laugh. "_**Oye, Exorcist. Don't you care what happens to this pretty little lady here?**_"

"Wha--" Allen spun around. A level 3 Akuma with a long blade as an arm held onto Jenna, it's knife pressed to her neck. She whimpered, a tear running down her cheek. _I'm sorry_, she mouthed to him.

"What do you want with her." Allen demanded instead of asked.

"_**A hostage, to make sure that YOU will behave yourself**__,_" it answered, pointing a pompus finger (it's other hand was not a blade, but rather a normal hand) at Allen. "_**So**__**will you come with us quietly, or will you watch her die?**_"

It smiled smugly, already knowing the answer.

Allen didn't answer. He was thinking.

After a while, he seemed to admit defeat, and held out his arms so that he looked like a cross, his head hanging in defeat. Tears of anger pricked his eyes. He should've protected her better. He shouldn't have let his guard down. Or so the Akuma thought that's what his body language meant.

Two other Akuma quickly latched onto his arms, smiling smugly. One let out a laugh that would normally blow someone's eardrum and said, "_**Eeeheee, we caught an Exooorciisstt~ The Earl will be much pleased with us. We should kill it in front of him! That will prove that **_**we **_**did it!**_"

The rest of the crowd joined in on the laughter, counting their eggs before they've hatched.

The two humans stayed silent as hunters waiting their chance.

More Akuma appeared. Apparently they were hidding in the ruined neighborhood homes.

The Akuma holding Jenna hostage inched closer to Allen, spitting insults in his face. Allen did not flinch. _If the Akuma would just come a little closer... Aha! _

"_Crown Be--_"

He was cut off by Jenna's bloodcurling scream. Alarm flashed in his eyes. _Did they do something to her? Was I too slow? _Thoughts zoomed in and out of his mind, powered by fear for his friend.

He looked at her closely, as did the Akuma.

She had went limp, like a rag doll in the Akuma's arms. Hair hung in front of her face. And then, to his alarm, a drop of red blood fell slowly to the ground.

Allen's eyes widened, but the worse was yet to come.

She coughed up blood, the red liquid coming out of her mouth like a waterfall. At this rate, she would die.

"No!" Allen shouted, straining against the two (now more) Akuma holding him down. "Let me go!" he spat. "_Crown Belt!_"

They perished.

He sprinted forward.

"_**Ah, ah, ah**_," the Akuma waggled its fingers at him, making him slow. "_**You forgot, but she is still in my grasp. One wrong move and she **_**will **_**die.**_" As if to prove it's point, it put it's blade so close to Jenna's neck, a long gash formed. Jenna cried out, but not in pain-- in fury.

Her skin had turned darker, and black crosses appeared in a line on her forehead. She opened her eyes angrily, wiping blood from her mouth. Her eyes were the infamous Noah-yellow.

"Stop, fools," she commanded. "Who do you think you are using for a hostage?"

Her voice boomed across the clearing. Allen stumbled backward, mouth agape. His friend was one of the Noah? But she didn't look like any of the known ones...

"_**A-a Noah!**_" the one holding her stated dumbly, and then dropped her like she was on fire. She landed on her knees.

Cries of "A Noah! A Noah among us!" spread through the now dense crowd of awaiting Akuma.

"_**M-my deepest a-apologies, Noah-Sama!**_" It was nearly tripping over itself, trying to get away. Too slow. Her left arm shot out and grabbed it around its neck.

"_**P-p-please, Noah-Sama,**_" it whined. "_**I did not know! Please!**_"

"Moron," she scoffed, and broke it's neck. She smirked, her eyes glowing in triumph. And then the glow died as she coughed up more blood.

"Damn," she smiled weakly. "Too early, huh?" And then she fell to the ground, unconsious.

Before Allen's disbelieving eyes, her skin returned to its light color, and the crosses dissappeared. The Akuma, who had been scared into obedience, bowing, now were too afraid to use Jenna as hostage, least they anger the Noah inside once more.

_Even if she's a Noah, she's still human!_ Allen raced to her, but before he could reach out, an Akuma intercepted. "_**What do you think you're doing?! A mere Exorcist could not dare touch our Noah-Sama!**_" It leaped to bar his path.

"_**We're taking her back to the Earl. Retreat!**_" it called. A few level two's came forward, grasping Jenna's still form gently. The rest began dispersing.

Then, one holding Jenna warned Allen, "_**If you come after us, you will die. She is not yours any longer. She will join with the Noah Clan. If you try to stop us, you will perish.**_" And with that, they took off.

"Wai--," Allen called, reaching his arms after Jenna. He couldn't just watch her be taken away like this!

And then there was a moment of red. The Akuma had done as they said they would. They ran him through as he tried to stop them.

His eyes dialated. He gasped, but all that filled his lungs was blood. He coughed to try to clear it, but that just made it worse. His own blood was going to kill him.

"Stop..." he murmered as blackness took over his vision.

**Omg, that took a while to get out. Sorry it was suddenly a bit... bloody. I was reading FrenchVanilla344's (Quizilla) story [Real Magic]. If you haven't seen it, go read it. I know the beginning is kinda weird, but bear with it, it gets better, I swear! XD Anyway, look forward to the next chapter! Send me some ideas? :O Please and thank you! :D**


	6. The Noah Clan

Allen and Jenna woke up at the same time, though in very different locations and for very different reasons. Allen Walker was in a hospital nearby with Komui, waking up to the sound of dangerous drilols, and Jenna was who-knows-where, waking to the sound of unfamiliar voices.

Jenna was extremely confused, and felt a headache forming from the smoke-y smell.

There was a squeal from somewhere nearby, and Jenna flinched away from the sound. She felt like she had a hang-over. Someone, presumably the squealer, said, "Yes!! I've finally gotten a sister!"

A cat hissed and managed to sound a bit indignant.

"I meant one that is about my age. Or looks like it, anyway," the first speaker explained.

"And probably acts like it, too," muttered a lower voice nearby. Jenna stiffled a cough as the smell of smoke intensified. She hated smokers.

"Ohh, shut it, Tyki. Just because you're old...!"

"Me? Old? Hardly."

"Actually, Tyki, we're all quite old. Riiiiight~ Earl?"

"Hm, what is it? Oh, yes. Very old, indeed."

Jenna couldn't help but wonder just how old they were. And if they had something magical that made them look younger... but how much younger? She took a peek, and immediately regretted it. The light was very, VERY bright. Jenna groaned and struggled to cover her eyes.

"Oh look!" This was exclaimed by the first speaker. "She's awake!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Tyki.

_Great, now I've done it. _Jenna reluctantly re-opened her eyes. She saw 1) a black cat with a pretty bell on it, 2) a dark-skinned girl with spikey blue hair that had crosses on her head, had yellow, cat-like eyes, and was chewing thoughtfully on a lolipop, 3) a dark-skinned man with similar cross markings and wore a black top-hat that made he seem much older, and 4) a fat, creepy-looking old man.

"What the f--" Jenna started.

"SHHH!!!" the dark girl hissed. "No foul language!"

"Right." Jenna rolled her eyes. "And who are you people?"

"Slow, isnt she?" the girl stated to the old man with a HUGE jaw. "We're the Noah Clan. Isnt it obvious?"

_Noah Clan? Why does that sound so familiar? _Jenna's eyes furrowed with the effort to remember, but pulled a blank. "Noah?" she asked.

"Hm. Yes. We're a superior race of humans. There are very few of us, you know. Welcome to the family." At the last part, the girl grinned and stuck out the hand that wasnt holding her lolipop. Jenna looked at it, as if confused at why someone would offer her a hand, then recovered herself and shook it.

The cat's eyes narrowed in satisfaction.

The girl squealed happily, then said, "By the way, I'm Road! Road Kamelot! That,"-- she pointed at the young-old man that was smoking, and declared--"is Tyki Mikk. That cat is Lulubell. And~ there's the Earl."

"Earl of what?" _And what kind of a name is ROAD?_

Road raised an eyebrow. "Of Millenium. He's the Millenium Earl."

"Right. That's nice. But i'd like to leave now... Speaking of which, where's Allen?"

"Ah, Allen," Road said knowingly. "He's kind of... not popular among us Noahs. Excluding me." She giggled. "But anyway, I dont think you'll be seeing him soon. Last i saw, he was bleeding to death on the ground."

Jenna bolted upright. "HE WHAT?"

"Oh don't worry," Road made Jenna sit down again. "He's very difficult to kill. Like a roach... a good looking one... BUT ANYWAY, the point is, he's probably fine."

"And i'm supposed to believe that WHY? Why did you just leave him there when he was injured?! Where is he now?! How can you be calm about this?!?!?"

"Oh, i didnt tell you? I was the one that ran him through!" Road said gleefully. "It was very nice. His blood is so red and pretty..." She sighed, as if she wished she could keep a bottle of his blood with her at all times. Jenna shuddered.

Jenna made a run for the door and almost tripped over the cat.

"Move it, kitty!" Jenna said desprately. She tried nudging it to the side with her foot, but the cat just glared at her. Jenna grit her teeth, took a deep breath, and jumped over the cat. Much to her horror, the cat moved to where Jenna was about to land. In a desprate attempted to not squish the cat, Jenna quickly threw herself to the side, which, unfortunately, ended in her colliding with the wall.

"Ow... Darn cat..." Jenna rubbed her head.

"Why'd you go and do THAT?" Road looked at Jenna like she was an idiot. "It's not like i was going to eat you, you know."

"How do i know THAT? You killed... killed... You killed Allen!" Jenna burst into tears. "He was m-my f-friend! You're not a human, you're a m-monster!! Fiend! Get away from me!"

Road looked at Jenna in pity.

"Ohh, dear. He's got you wrapped around his fingers, too, huh? Poor thing. You realize that he was just using you, dont you? He was just trying to get you to join _his _side of the war. Might i add that that's because they need more people, now that we've killed the majority of them." Road smirked. "Still, he couldn't have you. Noah is family after all, and nobody can separate family. Besides, i did NOT kill him. How many times must i tell you?!"

Jenna was so shocked, she stopped crying for Allen. "He... tricked me?"

"Quite."

Jenna glared at Road. "How do i know that YOU'RE not the one tricking me? And stop calling me your family! I'm not a Noah!"

"Yes you are," Tyki said from the corner. "We saw you change, you know. You looked just like us. Yellow eyes, dark skin, crosses on the forehead. And lets not forget that you had the power to control (and kill, i might add) Akuma."

"What?" Jenna snapped. "Stop lying. I'm just a normal high schooler."

"Really? Think back. To the last memory you had before you... passed out." Tyki inhaled the unhealthy vapors of his cigarette.

Jenna thought back. All she could remember was that they were surrounded, and then... And then... Something happened, and a demon screamed. That's it. She told them that.

"Well, let me fill you in then..." Tyki said.

Everybody else quietly left the room, followed by the 'Darn Cat' named Lulubell.


	7. NOTICE

Hey, everybody! Sorry for the REALLY, REALLY long wait.

Unfortunately, this is not a new chapter. I was actually considering deleting this series, but then I got all caught up in the Favorites and stuff you guys flattered me with _

Therefore! I have decided that I'm going to rewrite this series in a less fail way. But with more-or-less the same plot-line. Thank you so much for your continued support!

After this post, I'm going to take a short while planning, and then… hopefully get this show on the road and update at least once a month. Again, thank you for all your patience! (Wow, it's been a year!) I hope you will continue to be me awesome fans, but if not, I completely understand.

Well, off we go!


End file.
